vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclipse Gate
Summary Eclipse (エクリプス Ekuripusu) was a Magic Item created and used by combining Celestial Spirit Magic and a certain Magic from the Books of Zeref. It takes the form of a giant gate that enables people to travel through time when the sun and moon intersect in a Solar or Lunar Eclipse. The Gate has a large door with an elaborate design. At the center of the door is a sun with a darkened moon below it. The lower section of the door from the sun past the moon is dark blue with golden lines, the upper section is green and split into twelve segments. Around the sun are several circles, the innermost one connecting the moon and twelve holes, one in each segment. A set of steps leads up to the door and two pillars stand on either side of the door with an arch connecting them. Atop the arch is an emblem consisting of an eclipsed sun. On either side of the Gate is an additional support, fashioned in the shape of a leg. It is made from a super strong, Magic-resistant metal known as Maginium. The Gate requires a large amount of Magic to use and will absorb any Magic used within its immediate vicinity, however, the Magic-draining feature of the Gate ceases to function when it is open. It can store levels of Magic rivalling those of Etherion. The twelve Zodiac Keys are required to unlock the Gate, as well as close it. Due to the origin of this particular Magic is related to the Black Mage Zeref, anyone who uses the Eclipse Gate would have residual Ethernano that resembles Zeref's Magic Power lingering around them. This particular phenomenon prompted Mages with sensory abilities to identify the users as Zeref himself. According to Crux's analysis, the Gate's feature as a cannon is non-existent, as it is simply a "door" that connects two time periods. Additionally, Lucy Heartfilia states that the presence of a full moon disrupts the Magic Power contained within, resulting in the Gate running rampant. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, Possibly High 6-B Name: Eclipse Gate Origin: Fairy Tail Age: Unknown Classification: Time Portal Wielders: Anna Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia, Hisui E. Fiore, Future Rogue Chenney, Future Lucy Heartfilia Creator: Zeref Dragneel Requirements: Celestial Spirit Magic, Celestial Spirit Gate Keys (Twelve Golden Zodiac Keys) , Solar Eclipse, Huge amount of stored magic Powers and Abilities: Time Travel, Magic Storage, Absorption (Magic, life force of mages), Immunity to Magic, Casting spells in close range to the gate will transfer currently possessed magic power of caster to the gate leaving said caster unconscious Attack Potency: Unknown, Possibly Large Country level+ (Comparable with Etherion in terms of stored magic power) Speed: Unknown Durability: City level (Destroyed by Hellfire Natsu) Range: Several meters with absorption; Unknown as Time Portal Weaknesses: It is a source, not a weapon; Magic can't be used effectively near the Gate; Requires time and a lot of circumstances to use Category:Fairy Tail Category:Weapons Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6